


The Chosen One- Proxy Fiction

by thedarklingsqueen



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklingsqueen/pseuds/thedarklingsqueen
Summary: Your Alice, a 15 year old girl who murders all her friends, when they try to summon Slenderman. Alice is soon recruited as a proxy seeing as she impressed Slenderman with her quick yet gruesome killing techniques. Join Alice as she starts her new life as proxy... Happy Killings!





	1. Chapter 1

"ALICE...ALICE, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS PLEASE...!" my childhood friend Charlotte sobbed as I smiled, a large kitchen knife in my hand.

"But Charlotte, isn't this what we wanted all along... to join the proxy's?" I said feigning confusion.

"No... not anymore, this isn't real they aren't real it's in your head Alice please! Alice I'm your best friend, we're like sisters!" She begged backing away as I crept closer giggling and twisting my knife in the air, jabbing it towards her, earning a small shriek from the mass of trembling flesh.

"T-the voices they say they'll stop once you were all dead." I crowed gesturing to the bodies that lay in pools of blood around the room. They were all my friends, Jason, Christy, Ben, Isabelle, and of course the ringleader of the group, trembling Charlotte.

"Voices? Alice... what voices."

" Don't ask, don't tell dear Charlotte. I know you were only ever my friend because of how I looked. You know how I know that?" I crooned crouching in front of her. I slammed the knife in her hand that was clenched into fist on the floor. She screamed in pain and I swiftly removed the blade from the soft flesh of her palm. I leaned in close to her ear and let out a sigh of irritation. "Shut up! Your quite the cryer aren't you?" I reached up and yanked her hair back pressing the blade slowly into her cheek laughing as she squirmed. Blood poured from the wound thickly, and for a moment I simply eyed the crimson substance.

"Now where was I, before you interrupted me-oh yes that's right. My, dear, dear Charlotte, I know you secretly hate me, because HUN, gossip travels. I know you told Christy, and big mouthed Christy went and told Isabelle, and Isabelle being the little instigator she is, told me. So 'ta-da' darling. I hope for your sake Charlotte, hell doesn't burn you too terribly."

"NO WAI-" she never finished because I brought my blade down into the crown of her head. Her body convulsed, once, twice, a third time before falling still. Blood began to gush from the wound like a scarlet fountain, and when the momentum of the red liquid slowed it's pace of escape, I stood, knife in hand and left my bedroom.

My mother, conveniently enough was away on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the next week. But because I'm 15 and I'm "responsible," she left me $500.00 for the week and a half to eat. I lazily walked into my kitchen my muscles sore from the killing spree I'd just committed. 'Dammit, why did Jason and Ben have to try and stop me! Jesus, I think I pulled something.' I thought bitterly.

I opened the fridge and popped a container of pasta leftovers from the night before into the microwave.

Voices, I thought to myself as I gave snort then a chuckle. 'Whats funny is that she bought it... she thought I was clinically insane! I suppose I am though... I mean I did lure all of my "friends" to my house with the promise of summoning the great murderous Slenderman only to kill them all myself.'

I giggled to myself as my food finished reheating and the smell of tomato sauce and carrots mixed with the rusty smell of blood in the air. I stifled a slight gag, and shook my head. I ate half my bowl of pasta before growing bored. I walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Exhausted I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Recruited

I awoke to sunlight filling up the living room in harsh rays. I groaned as I rubbed my extremely stiff neck do to the retarded way I fell asleep. I walked to the bathroom and scoffed at my appearance. I had blood smeared and smudged all across my face, arms, and chest.

'No point in rinsing off just yet... still have to get rid the bodies.' I groaned inwardly and stomped into my bedroom. I stopped short, my jaw dropped. The bodies were no where to be seen. Not a single drop of blood stained the floor or coated the wall. I shook my head stepping back, fear spiking in my veins. I began breathing heavily. 'This isn't possible... If they're gone that must mean someone else knows about the killings...' I thought feverishly.

I bumped into the wall behind me, but something was wrong. The wall was warm and tall, so very tall. Slowly I looked down seeing the shadow of a large man behind me before turning around. "Slenderman..." I breathed before everything faded to black.

( TIME SKIP )

I woke to the sensation of rocking. Someone was walking. And they were carrying me. I blinked a couple times, but couldn't see anything due to my hair blocking my view. I went to free my eyes of my brown curls when I was abruptly dropped. I felt all the wind flee from my lungs. I desperately gasped in air while looking around at my surroundings. I was in a forest. Suddenly I remembered Slenderman towering over me. I felt someone step over me and continue down the dirt path we were on. I recognized the slender creature in front of me and gasped when it turned it's featureless face towards me.

"You will walk on your own now that you are awake... understand?" it spoke into my head static curling around each and every word. I nodded numbly getting to my feet.

"Might I ask what you plan on doing with me?" I asked my voice hoarse and dry. He turned to me slowly.

" You will serve me as a proxy. You made quite an statement when you massacred you friends. You might prove useful, and if you don't I'll simply kill you." it's voice was deep and slightly scratchy and the constant buzzing certainly didn't help. I couldn't repress the shiver that ran down my back at the thought of being killed. Then a thought came to me.

"Don't I get a choice in any of this?" I sighed walking beside it. Out of my peripheral I saw it glance at me.

"No. You don't. Currently there are 5 teens dead and 1 missing." it explained. "If you go back, you will be brought in for questioning. What alibi will you have? They were all at your house."

There was about 15 minutes of silence. Slowly I began to see the sun disappear behind the trees.

"Well... when you say it like that you do have a point. By the way, where are we even going. It's going to be dark soon." I whined beginning to grow tired. If it heard me, it made no sign of it. Instead it kept walking until we reached a hill. I dropped to my knees, exhausted. I lost track of time, all I knew was that I was not taking another step.

I closed my eyes flopping on my side. I never felt the soft grass that I yearned for however. Instead I felt a large hand catch my head, and another lift me from the ground. Slender man began to walk again my body rocking awkwardly in his abnormally long arms. But surprisingly, it was enough to put me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3- The Proxy's

I awoke in front of a fireplace. My brow was damp with sweat due to how close I was to the fire. Cautiously sitting up I looked around, feeling vulnerable and unsafe. Memories slowly started making themselves visible in my head. I gasped suddenly remembering Slenderman carrying me as I fell asleep. I turned my head slightly to the left and let out a small shriek seeing a man in a white mask with black eyes and mouth sitting in a red velvet chair.

Slowly he lowered himself onto the floor and crawled towards me. In a panic I crawled backwards unaware that I was moving towards the fire. The man jumped on me suddenly pinning me to the floor. 

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" I screeched thrashing underneath his weight. 

Then I heard a familiar static voice. "Tim, that's enough." I felt the man remove his weight and saw him step a few feet away.

"She was going to set herself on fire if I didn't stop her." Tim growled his voice harsh and gravelly. "And my name is Masky." 

I scoffed, "Masky? What kind of 'name' is masky?" The man slowly turned towards me 'glaring' at me through his mask.

"It's the kind of 'name'" he began walking towards me. "That kills innocent little girls like you. So if you'd like to continue being Slender's little pet I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut. Got it?" He was so close to me now that our bodies were almost touching. Any sane person probably would have crapped their pants. But, I'm not sane.

I lifted my chin higher, and looked into the masks black eyes. "First off, I'm not innocent. I just killed all five of my 'friends' in a huge massacre. Second, I'm not anyones pet. And third, you'd better watch who your threatening tough guy... cause you'll find I'm very good with knives."

The man abruptly stepped back, and slowly started clapping. His shoulders were shaking and it took me a minute to realize he was laughing. At me. I was about to yell at him when he turned to Slender. 

"I like her, she's not a wimp like Mr.Rogers over here." He managed to choke out through his laughter.

"Mr.Rogers? Who's he?" I asked looking around. Suddenly a boy who looked to be about 17 came lurking out the shadows. 

He had on bright orange steampunk goggles, and a mouth guard with a wide smile painted onto it. He was maybe about 5' 6" which was slightly shorter than my 5'7", like that made me comfortable. He had on a blue hoody with a tan sweater on top, black jeans and black hightops that looked similar to converses. But what made me slightly startled, were the to hatchets at hips.

"H-hi I'm To-toby R-r-rogers." he stuttered twitching slightly. He held out his hand. I reached out and shook it politely. 

"Nice to meet you. Name's Alice. You have Tourette Syndrome, don't you?" 

The boy pulled off his mouth guard revealing a small smile. He also removed his goggles revealing hazel eyes that sparkled against the flames.

" How'd you kn-know?" he said, voice soft. I realized I may have just hit a soft spot. 

" My mom's a doctor, so I always had an-"

" Oh look, little Ticci Toby has a friend now. How pathetic!" Masky sneered. Toby frowned looking at the floor. This boy can't possibly be a serial killer like Masky, he's so shy. I thought angrily. 

I stepped forward and grabbed one of Toby's hatchets and threw it right past Masky's face. He stopped laughing. I was shaking with rage at this point. Slenderman who had been watching the whole time finally spoke. 

"Alice, we do not throw weapons at each other or in the mansion, understand." Its static stung my ears but my eyes were still trained on stunned Masky. "Alice, look at me and stop thinking about which way you'll kill Masky." I continued to stare at him. A growl began to form in the base of my throat. It slowly grew louder and Masky took a step back.

"Is she growling? Why the hell is the growling! Toby stop her!" Masky cried. I hadn't noticed I started stalking towards him.

"ALICE!" Slenderman roared. I charged at Masky.


	4. Chapter 4- Lessons in Death

I grabbed the hatchet that embedded itself in the mantle above the fire place and jumped at Masky. However, Slenderman wrapped it's tentacles around my waist, wrists, and ankles, immobilizing me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed trying desperately to wiggle free. 

"Not until you have regained sense." Slender replied. It's static was worse than ever. I screamed again this time in pain. I felt as through my ears were bleeding.

"Stop... stop speaking in my head, it... it." I tried to finish my sentence but the static wouldn't let me concentrate. I heard something that sounded like fabric tearing. That static lessened.

"It what Alice?" It questioned. "Alice, open your eyes." I couldn't though, everything felt heavy, so, so heavy. "Alice. Alice! Can you hear me?"

"Yes." I breathed. "I can't think, all I hear... is static. My head hurts so bad." I heard someone sobbing, and felt hot water on my cheeks. 'Am I crying. No I can't be.' 

"She lo-looks like s-she's in-n a lot of pai-pain." Toby murmured. I felt the tentacles loosen and eventually drop. I collapsed to the floor, and was gently picked up by someone and put on what felt like a couch. Finally after what felt like hours the static stopped.

I opened my eyes to find Toby's faces inches from mine. He reared back. I'd accidentally startled him. Slowly I sat up and looked at my wrists. They were purple. Observing the room I noticed that Toby and I were alone. 

"Where are they others." I demanded but only received silence. "Toby?" I turned to him to see him staring at me. Crying. I moved closer to him. "Toby what's the matter."

Suddenly, he tackled me. I thought I was going to have the Masky situation all over again. But I realized Toby was hugging me. I let my head fall on his shoulder, still weak. He pulled back watching me closely. He took one of my hands and looked at it closely. 

"Hoodie came back so Slender and Masky went to go meet him in the woods. They'll b-be back later. Slender told me to make sure you were ok, and to show you to your room." He paused. "Can you w-walk?" 

I nodded and attempted to stand, only to fall back onto the couch. Toby shook his head and swiftly picked me up. He moved out the sitting room and into the main hallway. Surprisingly he walked up two flights of stairs with ease. He opened a door and laid me down the bed in the left corner of the room. He turned to leave.

"Toby?" I called. He glanced over his shoulder. I shifted uncomfortable, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Always." He said before turning and waling out the room, closing the door behind him. I rolled over onto my side looking out the window into the dark night. A wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I felt my eyelids droop. I crawled under my lavender blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

I woke up gasping. A cold sweat covered the back of my neck, 'Must of been a bad dream.' I thought swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I looked out the window to see that it was still night out. I looked up to the sky, and found not one star. 

Ignoring the chills that went down my spine, I opened my door and headed downstairs. I found the sitting room that I had first woke up in empty. Continuing to wander around I went down a long hallway the led into a large dining room. In the head seat sat Slenderman, it was reading a book. 'Can it even read?' 

"Yes, I can read." it replied, looking up at me. "And I would appreciate Alice, that you not refer to me as it."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the floor. "Sorry, sir."

He continued to gaze at me. "Come here child." 

I slowly walked towards a chair and sat down next to him. I felt one of his tentacles touch the top of my head. "How are you feeling?" he questioned. 

"Better I suppose. Sir... who's Hoodie? Is he another proxy?" The tentacle slid down to the back of my neck. "Hoodie is the one proxy that you haven't met. I assume that Toby told you about him?" He replied. I only nodded in response. " You'll meet Hoodie tomorrow. He'll be taking you on your first kill. Alice?"

My head snapped up. I had been looking at my hands the whole time. His tentacle was so cold. "Sir?" He stared at me and swear that I felt his 'eyes' burning holes in mine.

"Are you sure your alright. No one's ever reacted to my telepathy the way you did." I sat there for a moment, remembering how powerless I felt. I couldn't move, I couldn't even let go of the hatchet I'd been holding.

"I felt like I was being electrocuted. I couldn't move, all I heard was static, like my brain was being fried. It seems like I'm ok now. Your talking in my head and I'm fine." I reached up to the back of my neck and grabbed the tentacle, holding it in my hand. Slenderman cocked his head to the side. "Something about so many of your tentacles holding me at once, or me being restrained like that sent me into shock."

I turned to look at him. "Does that make any sense?" He continued looking at me, then suddenly I heard fabric tearing, the same sound from earlier. I gasped when I saw a rigid mouth form on Slender's face, full of sharp teeth. "That was the sound I heard. You have a mouth... that looked kinda painful though." I rambled. 

"You aren't afraid." he said, speaking out loud avoiding my question. His voice was no longer gravelly. It was smooth and deep. 'I wish he sounded like this all the time.' I thought, not remembering that he can hear each and every thought that I have. 

"Oh, really? I'm happy to hear that Alice."he teased. I squeezed the limb that was still in my hand, hard. Slender gasped in pain.

"Get out of my head. And stay out of it." I growled. He stood suddenly, towering over me. All his 8 of his appendages raised up behind him. He smiled all of his teeth bared. I didn't cower I didn't even gasp. I glanced at his menacing appearance once more before standing up, and walking out the kitchen and back to my room.

 

I wasn't able to fall back asleep and so settled on staring out the window. I don't know how much time passed before the sun rose but when it did I got up and walked over to the closet in my room. Inside sat a black turtleneck, purple plaid military style jacket, with calf high combat boots, and black jeans. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

Slender was no where to be seen, but luckily I found Masky in the kitchen. I walked in and sat down at the counter. 

"Morning Masky." I cooed. He jumped slightly, before turning around.

"Feeling better after your 'exorcism' last night?" He chided. I was surprised that he was even concerned, even though he asked like an asshole.

"Yes, thanks for asking. Sorry for unleashing my inner demon, I was just trying to pass it off to you so I could be at peace. By the way, do you ever take that mask off? Or is it just permanently glued to your face?" I retorted.

He sighed, mumbling under his breath. "Morning Rogers." he grumbled, obviously still irritated by my smart remark. Toby came and sat next to me. 

"Hey Toby." I said quietly. He glanced at me and smiled.

"Hi. S-so Hoodie is taking you out on your fir-irst mission huh?" He asked gently, looking out the window. 

"Yeah, I'm going too. She's not going to be doing anything crazy, just border patrol in the woods. Kill any kids wandering around." Masky chimed in as he finished making his coffee. To my surprised he lifted his mask halfway to drink from his mug. 

"NO ONE BETTER HAVE ATE MY CHEESECAKE!!" a voice boomed from down the hallway. A man at least 6'5" walked into the room. He wore a bright yellow hoody, and a black mask with red eyes and mouth painted on. His hands were covered by black leather gloves. He had on blue jeans and plain black boots. 

"No one ate your damn cheesecake Hoodie, chill." Masky snapped. Hoodie looked over at me then back at Masky. Masky seemed to notice Hoodie's confusion. "Hoodie this is Alice. New Proxy. She's coming on border patrol today. Slender wants to see how useful she is."

"So Toby isn't coming?" 

"No, Slender needs me to s-stay here and watch the house. B-besides I thi-ink Alice with replace me f-fine for today." Toby cut in. I realized something then.

"Wait... I don't have any weapons. How am I supposed to kill?" I demanded crossing my arms.

Toby took out his hatchets and handed them to me. "You se-em to know how to use them rel-latively w-ell. Just don't loose them. O-ok?"

"Of course. Thanks."

"Come on lets head out." Masky commanded heading out the kitchen. I got up and followed, glancing over my shoulder one more time at Toby, who smiled and waved.

 

We were in the middle the forest by the time we heard people. A group of five teens all about 17 were wandering around laughing loudly. 

"Stupid kids. This'll be quick." Hoodie said twisting his baseball bat in his hands.

"Wait!" I whispered. The 2 men turned and looked at me. "I have a better idea. Here's the plan."

 

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed running at the teens. They looked at me startled. I grabbed one of the 3 girls. "Please there are 2 men chasing me, you have to help me they're going to kill us all, we have to leave." 

"Really then where are they?" one of the boys laughed. Anger bubbled inside of me but is suppressed it and instead sobbed harder. 

Masky then made himself visible. The girls screamed at the sight of his rusted crowbar. He cocked his head to left, Hoodie's cue to come out. Hoodie laughed raising his baseball bat and swinging it in the air. That was my cue to kill. I pulled out the hatchets from under my hatchets and attacked.


	5. Chapter 5- Initiation & Flirtation

I stepped over severed body parts that sat in pools of blood, stomping my boots in the dirt to rid of any excess blood. Masky and Hoodie however, seemed perfectly comfortable with the scarlet shower they'd just taken. They turned back to me after whispering to each other. They walked towards me smiling. 'What are they thinking?' I questioned.

They continued walking past me and I thought nothing of it. That is until they both tackled me and smeared blood on my face, neck, and hands. I screamed laughing and pushed them off.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted.

"Initiation. Happens to everyone." Masky said breathlessly. 

We slowly walked back in silence, comfortable silence. We entered the house through the front door, something unfamiliar to me. For a moment I hesitated. 'What am I doing here?' I thought. 'These people they... they're killers.' I stared blankly ahead. 'And so are you.' a voice hissed in my head. Vigorously shaking my head I attempted to clear it.

Following the others inside, I slipped away upstairs to my room. I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the shower rinsing the blood off my face and shoulders. Stepping out I wrapped myself in my robe and walked out into my room to find a set of silk plum purple pj's folded on my bed. I changed into them and headed downstairs. 

I found everyone downstairs in the sitting room, fire roaring once again. Masky turned to look at me and lifted up his mask, gawking at me. He then punched Toby in the side, telling him to turn around. Toby winced mumbling something about Masky, before turning around. His cheeks turned bright red when he saw me. I almost walked out the room- due to sudden overwhelming shyness, when Slenderman appeared.

"I'm assuming the border patrol went well." he asked. 

"Yes, sir." Hoodie rumbled "Alice has some crooked techniques-"

"She does not have CROOKED techniques... when was the last time a killing went that smoothly?" Masky huffed. "She lured them to us... and killed at the same time, she's great."

"Lured them? She went near the fools?" Slender demanded.

"If I may speak for myself, yes I lured them... to a certain extent. I just pretended that Hoodie and Masky were chasing me."

Slender 'raised' an eyebrow. "And this did what exactly."

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, agitated. "THIS, kept the target in place while the others came close for a faster, less messy kill. It's the same tactic I used on my 'friends'."

"Friends. Wait, now that I think about it, you never told us how you ended up here." Hoodie said. Masky nodded his head in agreement. I turned to Slender.

"You didn't tell them."

"No Alice, I didn't tell them. It's your choice whether you want tell them your past or not." He replied.

I sighed and began the story "The people I thought were my friends were only my friends because I was pretty. They were using me for status. All of them were obsessed with Slenderman. I wasn't, but I pretended I was, to be a good friend. They decided they wanted to conduct a summoning. I found out I was going to be the sacrifice. I let them do it at my house since my Mom was away. When they were all there and ready, thinking that I didn't know what they were planning... I locked the doors and windows and killed them one by one. The boys were quick,and so were the girls- all except Charolette. I took my time with her. The next morning when I woke up, all the bodies were gone and it looked like a killing had never even taken place. Then Slender took me... brought me here."

They were all gaping me. I rolled my eyes and growled, "This is why I didn't tell you. You all think I'm some sort of monster now, don't you?"

All I got in return was silence. "You do! I can't believe after all the murders you've committed you have the nerve to look at me like I'M crazy! You know what it's late I'm going to bed." With that I turned on my heel and ran upstairs. Closing and locking my door, I threw myself on my bed turning into a sobbing mess. I heard a quiet knock at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Alice i-it's T-toby..."

Slowly I got up out of bed and made my way towards the door. Opening it I found Toby looking at the floor. He looked up, surprised that I had come to the door. Regaining his composure he came close and hugged me. It felt different than the first time, maybe because I was the one crying this time. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I knew my cheeks had turned pink. He pulled back and brought one hand to my cheek wiping my tears away.

"J-just so you k-know I do-don't think your bad. I just think the o-others were a little shocked thats a-all." he said quietly. He took a step back and looked at me for a moment. "Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Toby."


	6. Chapter 6- Romantic Walks & Gifts

I woke up the next morning to pounding on my door. I threw the covers over my head and rolled on my side, away from my door. 'Go away!' I thought sleepily, hoping that it was Slender and that if it was, he'd leave me alone. But the pounding on my door only got more aggressive. Finally after hearing this for about 10 minutes, I got up and quietly walked to the door.

I flung the door open and cried out when a body fell on top of me. It was Masky. 

"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." He whispered, his mask inches from my face. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on his mask and pushed him off of me. Standing up I stretched.

"We didn't bump into each other Masky, you fell on top of me. Now could you please explain to me why you woke me up out of a blissful sleep?" I snapped back extremely frustrated. He stood slowly, brushing himself off. 

"Slender, wanted me to tell you that he, Hoodie, and I are heading out. Just a heads up that you'll be the twitching idiot for a little while. Don't get into to much trouble."

"Toby... is not a twitching idiot. If anything your an idiot who constantly falls on his face." I said quietly, talking to myself.

"You only say that because you like him,thats all. Don't worry by next week his 'cute charm' will wear off. Just wait until you see him kill for the first time. Then say that I'm the cruel one." He chuckled humorlessly, before turning around and exiting the room. I closed the door and put on my jeans, boots, and t-shirt, before heading downstairs.

'Cute charm, huh he doesn't even know what he's talking about. I don't like Toby... do I?' I entered the sitting room and plopped down in a chair near the fireplace. Deep in thought I didn't notice Toby come in.

"Hey A-alice." He murmured. I jumped up about 5 feet in the air.

"Hi Toby. Did the others leave yet?" I asked. He wasn't in his usual clothes. He had on a light blue long- sleeve shirt, black jeans, and his usual hightops. 

"Yeah t-they are long gone. A-are you alright? You s-seem a little j-jumpy." He inquired gently.

"You must be seeing things Toby, I'm fine. Maybe a little restless if anything, but not jumpy." I said forcing a playful smile. I was actually feeling about 1,000 different emotions right about then.

"Oh, okay then. I-i was wondering... y-you really have-n't been outside- well except for on b-border patrol. I thought... w-well I thought since the others were out w-we could walk around the grounds a little. you don't have t-to of course, i-it was just a th-thought. You know what act-actually just f-forget it, it was a stupid th-thought." His face was red a tomato at this point. He got up to walk away when I jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"You didn't even let me answer Toby. I actually WOULD like to go walk around the grounds. With you. Obviously." I said nervously. I realized I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go and took a step back. He looked a little relieved at that moment.

"G-good. I'm glad." he sighed. He lead me out a door near the dining room and out into a field. We walked for awhile in silence. I took in my surroundings, watching birds fly around and tree branches sway in the wind. I glanced back at the house. It was actually quite beautiful from the outside. It didn't look at all like a place where a groups of killers lived. I felt eyes on me and found Toby looking at me. He quickly looked down at his shoes, his hands in his pockets.

Another hour or so passed and soon we were deep in the woods. The sun was slowly starting to set when we walked upon a small cabin. Toby suddenly grabbed my hand telling me to stop. 

"I need to r-run in here for a second. Just s-stay here okay?" he implored. I nodded my head. He walked inside, the cabin door slamming behind him. I sat on a tree stump near by, awaiting his return. He appeared beside me a moment later holding a rectangular box. Without a word he started walking again. I jogged to catch up with him.

"What's in the box?" I demanded curiously. He smiled but did not reply. "TOBY!" I whined. He laughed out right shaking his head. 

"Y-you'll see." was all he said. We approached a clearing that outlooked the sunset. He kept walking, and soon I saw it was no clearing, it was a cliff. He sat at the edge his feet hanging over it. He glanced back at me and waved for me to sit next to him. I slowly walked towards him and sat about 3 feet away from the edge.

"C-come closer. You'll b-be fine." He pleaded. I looked at him. The sun was hitting his hair so that it glistened. 

'I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.' I pondered. Then I looked back at the cliffs edge and my fear came back. "I'm not a very big fan of heights Toby. Actually.. I despise them."

"Alice... I won't l-let you fall. I p-promise." He said confidently. I slowly inched closer on my knees. I made the mistake of looking over the edge. There was a lake at the bottom, and surrounding it was jagged rocks. I screeched rearing back. I felt a hand grab mine and pull me to the left. I was now sitting next to Toby.

"Look at me... n-not down. At me A-alice." he commanded. I did as was told and found our faces about 4 inches apart. We looked at each other for a moment before we pulled away from each other. "You c-can look in the b-box now you know."

I looked at him, then down at the box. I was about 22 inches long and 12 inches wide. He handed it to me and I set it down on my lap. Unlocking the clasp in the front I slowly lifted the top and gasped. Inside lay a double sided axe with complicated engravings in the blade and two handles for extra support. It was beautiful. 

"As good as you are with the hatchets you needed a weapon of you're own. So Slender gave me this to give to you." Toby whispered. I had forgotten how close he was. I closed the box back and set it next me before flopping back against the plush grass. He followed in suit and turned on his side to look at me. We laid like that until the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon.

"We should st-start heading b-back. It's getting dark." Toby suggested. 

"Yeah, we should." I agreed.

We walked in silence the entire way back. Entering the foyer we saw the others in the kitchen. I ran upstairs and set the box on my bed before heading back downstairs. Hoodie was eating cheesecake and Masky was eating pie. Slender was reading as usual. 

"Hey Alice." Hoodie grumbled, mouth full. I smiled in his direction. 

"What'd you and Rogers do while we were gone." Masky interrogated. "Anything wild. Or fun."

"Nothin' much actually." I replied looking at Toby. We both smiled, as if we knew a joke that the others didn't.

"Fine be vague. I'll find out sooner or later." Masky growled angrily.

"Whatever you say Masky." I sang grabbing cookies out of a cabinet and standing at the counter. Toby came over and grabbed the cookie I was looking at out of my hand and stuffed it in his mouth. "Toby!" I said shocked. He looked at me feigning innocence. I shook my head taking the cookies into the sitting room. Not long after finishing them I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Toby's Killing Grace

I was running... trees tore at my clothes, my hair, cold wet air stung my lungs. I tripped, my hands hit the harsh ground and I winced as I felt jagged rocks cut my palms. I was running for my life, from the one person I thought I knew. 'How could he do this. How could he be so cruel to a child. A little girl at that.' The screams of agony I'd heard would haunt me in my sleep. I couldn't get the images of the girls severed body out of my head. I stopped running. I leaned on tree feeling nauseous. I wretched and fell to my knees. I vomited up the waffles he'd made. Those fluffy golden waffles. I thought about the laughs and giggles we'd shared over breakfast. 'Never again. NEVER!' I leaned against the tree sobbing. I felt something cold, a tentacle... Then everything went black.

 

EARLIER THAT DAY

I woke up on the couch. But something wasn't right. I felt something behind me... no, someone. They were snoring, rather loudly. They had an arm draped around me. I slowly sat up and turned to see who it was. I felt my cheeks turn deep crimson. It was Toby. He still had on his clothes on from yesterday. And his goggles. His goggles were hanging loosely on the top of his head. I cautiously grabbed them and put them on, then rested them on the crown of my head like a headband. 

I got up and headed up the tedious two floors to my room, and changed into my black turtleneck. I headed back downstairs and found Toby in the kitchen. I remembered yesterday and smiled to myself. 

"Hiya Toby." I chirped pleasantly. Toby looked transfixed on the task he was doing at the moment. I got up and rounded the counter to see what he could possibly be doing. I began to laugh when I saw a waffle maker of all things. It was now when he turned to look at me, doing a double take when he saw the goggles resting on my head. He ran his hand through his hair as if to make sure that the one's on my head were in fact... his.

"Care to t-tell me where you got th-those?" he demanded playfully. I put a finger on my chin, pretending to think.

"I believe the guy I got them from was named, Alvin, no maybe it was Fredrick. Oh! I remember now! His name was Toby." I giggled. I moved to take them off but he stopped me. I looked at him confused. "You don't want them back?"

He shook his head. "Not right n-now I don't need them, and b-besides... they look cute o-on you." he paused turning light pink. "Are y-you hungry? I'm making wa-waffles."

"I figured you were making waffles. And yes I'm hungry. I'm ravenous actually."

He finished preparing the plates and sat down to eat. He informed me that the two of us and Slender would be going to kill today, so Slender could really assess me. I felt a little nervous, but not to nervous. Slender appeared some time after breakfast and told us it was time to go. I grabbed my axe, and Toby his hatchets.

We wandered into the woods same as when I went with Hoodie and Masky. I actually found myself missing them slightly. Then it happened. A group of loud teens and college kids passed by, about 8 people total. But what caught my eye was a little girl trailing the group hiding behind trees to stay hidden, she probably wasn't supposed to be there. 

'Hopefully she won't be to scarred from this... maybe Slender can erase her memory.' I thought uneasily. ' Either way no one would believe her... and I'm sure Toby or Slender wouldn't hurt a child... I know I wouldn't.'

We moved around the crowd and only when Slender appeared in front of them did we attack. I swiped my axe at boy, and to my surprise his head was cut clean off. The girl he'd been with jumped at me a screaming, crying mess. I easily knocked her back and sunk the axe into the side of her neck, watching the life drain from her now dull green eyes. Stepping back I surveyed the area I saw the last boy running wildly into the woods. 

I stalked quietly behind him and when he paused to see if he was being followed, I stepped out from the tree that covered me. He trembled with fear stepping back. He had his hands raised up in surrender. A low maniacal laugh left my throat and I walked slowly towards him.He dropped to his knees. 'Bad move...'

"P-please I beg of you, I won't tell anyone what I saw... just PLEASE let me go!" he sobbed. I took off my hood and tipped his head up... causing his eyes to meet mine. I leaned in close to his ear he flinched but I easily held him in place.

"What I do next is nothing personal darling. I'm just doing my job... you see you trespassed on my land and home, I don't have to show you mercy! But this is just business." I leaned back and readied my axe.. "Toodles!" I smiled and swung the axe down onto the middle of his head. 

I walked back slowly enjoying the peace... when I felt like I was being followed. I heard a branch snap to my right and glanced quickly in that direction. I saw a flash of bright red hair and... green eyes. I slowly moved towards the tree, and found the little girl holding a teddy bear in her arms. I moved towards her and to my surprise she didn't run. I scooped her up in my arms and walked back to the initial attack sight, finding Slender and Toby there. 

"Where did that child come from!" Slender roared. The girl flinched burying her heading my neck. 

"She was following the group, then was following me. Can't we erase here memory and put her at the edge of the woods or something like that?" I said slightly irritated. Toby looked down at his feet. Slender hadn't responded, he glanced at Toby and said-

"You know what has to be done Toby. Do it."

Toby walked up to me and ripped the little girl from my arms. I tried to reach for her when she began to cry, but was held back by Slenderman. 

"Do not interfere Alice. Your work is done." 

I watched in horror as Toby threw the girl on the ground and removed his hatchets. I closed my eyes and heard the little girls screams echo through the forest, etching themselves in my brain- permanently. When it ended I saw an arm here, a leg there, and no sign of the head. 

I struggled free from Slender. I was running... trees tore at my clothes, my hair, cold wet air stung my lungs. I tripped, my hands hit the harsh ground and I winced as I felt jagged rocks cut my palms. I was running for my life, from the one person I thought I knew. 'How could he do this. How could he be so cruel to a child. A little girl at that.' The screams of agony I'd heard would haunt me in my sleep. I couldn't get the images of the girls severed body out of my head. I stopped running. I leaned on tree feeling nauseous. I wretched and fell to my knees. I vomited up the waffles he'd made. Those fluffy golden waffles. I thought about the laughs and giggles we'd shared over breakfast. 'Never again. NEVER!' I leaned against the tree sobbing. I felt something cold, a tentacle... Then everything went black.

I awoke in my rooms with one thought and one thought only. 'I'm going to kill Toby Rogers.'


	8. Chapter 8- Uncertain Fate

I paced my room for hours, no one had bothered to come check on me. They were smart not to. I was a loose canon, a wild animal. The thought kept repeating in my head. 'Kill Toby Rogers... Kill Toby Rogers... KILL... KILL... KILL...' I couldn't care less at this point if the no faced monster heard my murderous thoughts. He wouldn't hold me back this time. No one would... I would kill them all if I had too. 

I glanced out the window by my bed and quickly changed into my killing clothes. I locked my bedroom door and grabbed my axe. Tucking it into the belt loop of my pants I opened the window and cautiously descended the three floors down. I dropped down onto the wet grass slipping slightly. It had rained last night. I turned to face the woods and took off running. The wind pushed itself through my hair, and I couldn't help but cry out in joy. I picked up my speed swerving in and out of trees, not paying attention to where I was going. 

I noticed a clearing up ahead. The cliff. I stopped abruptly, feet sliding. I fell backwards heels going over the edge. I scrambled back, breathing heavily. I looked around, memories of Toby laying next to me in the grass flashing in my head, tears pricked my eyes. I looked up to the sky and inhaled the scent of the pine woods behind me, the wet grass beneath me, I felt at peace... for a moment. The little girl appeared in my mind. My anger and grief returned. I screamed in rage, tears covering my cheeks, dripping onto my clasped hands. 

"A-alice?" a voice said from behind. I knew the stutters before I even turned my cold gaze to him. Toby stood before me, shifting looking highly uncomfortable. I felt no sympathy towards the twitching idiot. 

"What do you want Rogers. Slender send you to summon me?" I spat flatly. He flinched, looking down at his hands, he moved towards me slowly, fearfully I soon realized. 

"I w-wanted to talk to you about ye-yesterday. I-"

"There's nothing to talk about Toby- you killed a harmless child. I could've even handled it if you would've snapped her neck. But you used your hatchets on her... how could you look yourself in the mirror after doing something so cruel. How Toby?!" I wailed. I started to cry again. I used the sleeve of my coat to stifle my sobs, not that it did much good. He looked almost green now. 

"I d-don't know how to ex-explain this really... when Slender g-gives that order, I'm not there anymore it's like so-someone else takes over my body. I know that doesn't make any sense, but that's h-how it is." he whispered sadly. He had now sat down in front of me, back facing the cliff. I continued to glare at him harshly, the tears I'd shed drying and sticking to my cheeks. 

"Bullsh*t Toby. This is what Masky was warning me about. I see you now, a child killer. I thought Slender was the child killer not you. Just so you know, your 'cute charm' has gone down in flames." I snarled. My fists had begun to dig into the ground ripping up wet grass and mud. 

Toby looked at the cliff, and I took advantage of the moment. I leapt at him knocking him over, his head hanging over the cliffs edge. I locked my hands around his neck, choking him. What startled me was that he didn't fight me. 'Why isn't he resisting me. Maybe he knows he deserves this.' 

His face turned red... and he still did nothing. Then he slowly lifted his hand to cup my cheek, his hazel eyes meeting mine. I tried to look somewhere else, anywhere else but him. He grabbed my chin and redirected my gaze back to his. 

"If y-your going to kill me A-alice, you have to w-watch the light le-leave my eyes." he grunted with the little amount of oxygen he had. I felt the side of me that still have feelings for him take over. I suddenly let go and backed away from him. He tried to grab me but I pulled back farther, looking at the mud smeared across his neck along with purple bruises. 

"Don't Toby... just stay away from me... I don't want to hurt you again." I murmured hugging myself. 'I'd almost killed him... whats wrong with me! Why do I always hurt the people I care for!'

I turned and began to walk back to the house. I saw that cabin that Toby had went in the other day. I stopped walking. I lost time. I heard someone shouting my name... flashlights in the woods. 'Why would someone be using a flashlight... it's daytime.' I glanced up towards the sky, and found stars shining back at me. 'What the hell...' 

"ALICE... ALICE W-WHERE ARE YOU... AL- Alice, are you alright! I fo-found her! Alice what are you do-doing out here. It's f-freezing." I heard Toby but didn't see him. He picked me up and I buried my face in his chest as he walked back to the house. I felt numb, I didn't think, didn't eat. I was dead inside. 

I changed into my pajamas and lay in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep knowing what I'd done. I felt like puking everything inside of me out. I was a monster. I got up and stumbled to Toby's room. I quietly knocked on the door. "Toby... it's Alice..."

He opened the door almost immediately. He pulled me inside and closed it hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, suddenly feeling calm. I rested my head on his shoulder and he did the same. 

"Toby...?" 

"Mmhm."

"Why are you still being this way with me... I almost killed you? It just doesn't make sense. I- I-" I felt a finger on my lips, and flushed bright red. He smiled softly.

"I... I know i-it was a shock to see m-me that way, and you... well you reacted ac-accordingly. And I could never be m-mad at you, even i-if I tried." he whispered. "I l-love you... a lot."

"I... I love you too." 

I yawned feeling sleepy, and curled up in bed Toby next to me.

"Goodnight Toby."

"Go-goodnight Alice."


	9. Chapter 9- The Note

I awoke the next morning alone.

"Toby? You around?" I called uncertainly.

Stumbling into the stairway I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Guys?" I yawned. 'Where are they?' I thought anxiously. I stomped down into the sitting room. There was no fire. It looked no one had been in since last night. I wandered into the kitchen, and let out a shriek of horror. On the counter lie Hoodie's dead body, with a note next to it. It read-

'To Alice: I've taken all your friends, including Slenderman. Hoodie was trying to get to you so I had to- oh you know, I don't need to go into details about this. Your friend Tobias begged me to leave you and me not being cruel decided to listen to him. But you should know, they won't live long. I'll have them dead- a week from today. If they are truly your family you'll save them. But we both know you won't. But then again you may. We'll see won't we? I look forward to seeing you. Or not.

\- Yours Truly... Offenderman'

I dropped to my knees head whirling. Offenderman... as in Sexual Offenderman. I couldn't face him. I heard of him but I thought he wasn't real. Only Slenderman was. This was too much. I had a limit. 'Think about Toby!' a voice screeched in my head. I stood gasping and rushed to my room. I felt myself pale as I stared at my bed. There were roses. One red, one blue. It was then I knew this was no joke. Sprinting to my closet I grabbed my coat and axe and rushed downstairs. I quickly threw on my boots and ran out the door.

I walked through the woods slowly. 'Think Alice, where could he have taken them?' I walked for hours to a part of the woods that wasn't familiar to me. I began to run getting hopeful. I finally stumbled upon a wooden outhouse. Cautiously I walked to it. I felt a lump form in my throat. Hanging from a rusty nail on the front of the outhouse, were bright orange goggles. The left eye was cracked. 'Toby...' I felt tears begin to fall freely from my eyes. I let out an anger filled screech slamming my fist on the door. 

To my surprise, the outhouse began shaking. Violently. I felt my blood turn cold and took a step back. The outhouse shifting and suddenly in front of me stood a large foreboding prison. Gulping I stepped through the gargoyle lined gates. They slammed behind me... 'No going back now.'

Continuing forward I had my axe on the ready, my hands clammy and shaky. I walked along the right wall, completely petrified of not feeling something on my back. I felt weak. Scared. Like I was a rabbit waiting, just waiting to be swooped down on by an hawk. 'Get it together Alice, you aren't to save anyone like this. They are being held somewhere-' my thoughts were interrupted when a boy appeared about 10 feet in front of me. I froze in my tracks seeing what he was doing. He was wearing a white, blood-stained hoodie, black ripped jeans, and had wild black hair. I began to back away when I stepped on a piece of broken glass.

The boys head whirled in my direction and he turned to face me. His face was something else. He had no eyelids, and had deep gashes on both sides of his mouth giving him a permanent smile. We watched each other for a moment before he charged at me smiling. I quickly dodged out the way swing my axe towards him. My axe grazed his back and he cried out in shock. He turned back to face me his icy blue eyes filled cold rage. He jumped at me and knocked me onto the ground his hands around my neck. I gasped for air desperately, but he in turn squeezed harder. 

"Go to SLEEP..." he snarled, then began to laugh. Black dots obscured my vision and I knew I had to act quickly. I squeezed my axe and quickly brought it up against the boys head... hard. The blade lodged itself on the side of his head. He slumped over, eyes rolling into the back of his head. I pushed him off of me and stood brushing myself off.

"That's for Hoodie, you crazy ass." I muttered grabbing my axe.


End file.
